Necromancer Werewolf singing and Romance!
by LITTLE NECRO
Summary: Chloe and Tori come up with a compitetion. Karaoke. But wait isn't Chloe with Simon? She was but what happens when a certain wolf changes that. Chlerek & chlerek competiton Simon & Tori  Friendly sibling competitons?   DO NOT OWN DP! T for swearing& kissn
1. We R who we R

**Hey as you can most likely tell this is Little Necro. This story has been begging to be written. I guess it could be a Song fic... its more of Chloe and Tori having an evil plan. They have karaoke at the safe house and Chloe dresses different for each song then her and Derek have a competition trying to up show each other (and Simon n tori have a little competition)**

CHLOEPOV

We were all sitting in the living room bored to death. Tori and I glanced at each other and smiled. "Hey Derek?" I said in a way to innocent (even for me) voice.

He looked down at me and hesitantly answered "Yes?"

My eyes widened "Can we have a karaoke night!" I smiled big

"Chloe..."

I let my smile fad and the excitement in my eyes fade "I mean if you don't want to that's fine I just..." I looked away. He sighed it defeat "Yeah we can." I smiled huge and hugged him

"Thanks D!" I grabbed Tori "Come on!"

"We're you guys going?" Simon Asked

"Dude its karaoke and were girls we gotta have different outfits for different songs!" Tori said to her brother

"O god!" We heard Simon curse as we ran up the stairs "What have you gotten us into bro" **(BTW DEREK AND CHLOE R NOT TOGETHER YET SHE"S KINDA GOIN OUT WITH SIMON BUT THE FIRST SONG SHE'S GONNA BREAKUP WITH HIM)**

"Alright Chloe what song first?"

I wrote 'We r who we r by kesha on paper so Derek would be able to no in cause he was listening (who am I kidding we all know he is). She smiled and handed me a tight blue low cut long sleeved shirt and white skinny jeans with lots of holes and black converse. She put some silver glittery eyeshadow on me. When we got to the door she walked in first and turned on the song I stepped in as I started singing

"**Hot and dangerous if you're one of us, then roll with us 'Cause we make the hipsters fall in love we've got our hot pants on and up" Simon and Derek were staring wide-eyed at me I looked at Tori who nodded**

"**We running this town just like a club And no, u don't wanna mess with us Got Jesus on my necklace**

**(Chloe & Tori) "I've got glitter on my eyes Stockings ripped all up the sides Looking sick and sexified So let's go (Lets go)**

**(Tori) Tonight were going har har-har ha-ha hard" Simon was looking amazed at his sister Derek was staring at me with a deer-in-headlights look "Just like the world is our our-our our-our-ours we're tearin' it apart, You know we're superstars we are who we are**

**(Chloe) We're dancing like we're dum dumdum dum-dum-dumb" Me and tori stared dance/jumping "Our bodies goin' num num-num num-num-numb we'll be forever young youn-youn youn-youn-young you know we're superstars we r who we r**

**DJ turn it up it's about damn time to live it up im so sick of being so serious its making my brain delirious!**

**(Tori) I'mmmmmmmm just talkin truth im telling you bout the shit we do we're selliclotheses, sleepin in cars dressin' it down hitting on dudes (hard)" (BOTH) "I've got that glitter on my eyes stocking ripped all up the sides looking sick and sexified so lets go (lets go) Tonight were going har har-har ha-ha hard Just like the world is our our-our our-our-ours we're tearin' it apart, You know we're superstars we are who we are**

**We're dancing like we're dum dumdum dum-dum-dumb" Me and tori stared dance/jumping "Our bodies goin' num num-num num-num-numb we'll be forever young youn-youn youn-youn-young you know we're superstars we r who we r DJ turn it up (up up up up up up)DJ turn it up (up up up up up up)DJ turn it up (up up up up up up)DJ turn it up (up up up up up up) Tonight were going har har-har ha-ha hard Just like the world is our our-our our-our-ours we're tearin' it apart, You know we're superstars we are who we are**

**We're dancing like we're dum dumdum dum-dum-dumb" Me and tori stared dance/jumping "Our bodies goin' num num-num num-num-numb we'll be forever young youn-youn youn-youn-young you know we're superstars we r who we r OH!"**

**When we ended Derek and Simon were just staring at us mouths open. I looked at Tori and smirked and said to the guy "Bet you can't do better." I challenged**

**Ok iknow i said this would be the break up song but i changed my mind so it will be i the next chapter**

**R& R P.s dont own DP or any song lyrics...unless i use one of my own and if i do ill tell you.**

**RANDOM AWESOMENESS  
LITTLE NECRO**


	2. Always

ChloePOV

Derek looked up at me, with a faint smile on his face. "I think I might possibly be able to do better then TORI..but i don't know 'bout you Chlo."

I smiled at him "Guess you'll just have to try," Before I got to lost in his gaze I looked at Simon "You up to it Simon?"

He seemed to think about it then grinned at Tori "Can't wait to BEAT you sis." She glared at him

And I know the perfect song. **Always by Saliva**

Me & Tori sat on the couch while the guys put the song on Derek singing first

**"I hear a voice say "Don't be so blind" It's telling me all these things That you would probably hide" He looked at me with his emerald gaze "Am I your one and only desire Am I the reason you breathe." I glanced at Tori her look said 'OMG HIS VOICE IS AMAZING' I'm sure mine looked the same.**

**Simon: "Or am the reason you cry." Is it me or is his voice not as good...**

**Both: Always(X6) I just can't live without you!**

**Derek: "I love you!"**

**Simon: "I hate you i can't get around you."**

**Derek: I breathe you i taste you i can't live without you I just can't take it anymore this life of solitude"**

**Simon: "I guess that i'm out the door and now i'm done with you." Simon's voice just does NOT go with this song. I looked back at Derek. GOD he's hot...'Bad thoughts Chloe!' Derek still hadn't looked away from me.." i feel, like you don't want me around i guess i'll pack all my things, i guess i'll see you around, it's all been bottled up until now as i walk out your door."**

**Derek: "All i hear is the sound."**

**Both: Always (X6) I just can't live without you."**

**Derek: "I LOVE YOU!" He said it with so much emotion and the look on his face maybe he really does...**

**Simon: "I hate you I can't get around you."**

**Derek: "I breathe you i taste you i can't live without you."**

**Simon: "I just can't take anymore this life of solitude i guess that i'm out the door and now i'm done with you."**

**Derek: "I love you, I hate you I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU."**

**Simon: "I left my head around your heart why would you tear my world apart" Suddenly he looked at Derek "Always (X3) I see, the blood all over your hands." Derek's eyes left mine and met Simon within them I could see irritation something I have never seen when he looks at his brother**

**Both: "Does it make you feel more like a man was it all just part of your plan this pistol's shakin' in my hands and all i hear is the sound i love you i hate you i cant get around you."**

**Derek: He looked at me again "I breathe you i taste you i can't live without you."**

****they sing the rest of the song****

**Derek smirks as he sits on the floor infront of me "Sooo did I beat you." Me and Tori sat there shell shocked for a moment then I snapped out of it.**

**"Ummm... No absolutly not." i said**

**He mock glared "Sure..arn't you the truthfull one?" I ounched his shoulder**

**"Ouch Chlo didn't peg you as the violent type.." **

**I smiled at him "Shut up D."**

**Tori looked at Simon "Dude Derek sings better than you do!." She laughed**

**Simon through a pillow at her causing her to fall on the floor. there was dead silence then everyone erupted in laughter.**

**Tori got up and patted Dereks arm. " Sorry Dogboy but you arn't good enough to beat this little angle." she said nodding to me. I blushed and picked up the pillow that Simon had thrown and chucked it at her face.**

**"Owww! that really hurt deathgirl!"**

**"Suck it up you wicked witch of...New York."**

**Derek looked from me to Tori before chuckling "Your guys' fights are amusing..."**

**I looked at Tori she nodded. We both punched his arm**

**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH WOLF ABUSE!"**

**I faintly heard Simon say "OMFG."**

**But I was to busy laughing and messing around with Tori and Derek...**

**I was pulled out of my thoughts by by Derek and Tori tickling me "EEEEEEKKKKKK! (lAUGH) NECRO (GIGGLE) ASSUALT!"**

**Tori snickered. "Oh no the cops will be coming now that i've assualted miss enegizer bunny!." I glared at her ad flipped them off then grabbed Tori's arm**

**I looked back at Derek before leaving "Gotta change for the next song." I smirked at his slightly fear full expression**


	3. Haunted

I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! I KNOW I'VE BEEN NEGLECTING MY STORIES! MY LAPTOP WASN'T WORKING AND I FORGOT TO DO IT LAST NIGHT B/C I WAS WORKING ON A PROJECT FOR SCHOOL (IK I WAS ACTUALLY DOING WORK) I ALSO NEED IDEAS. THANKS TO CHLEREKLOVER I HAVE SOME. SO HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER. HOPE YOU LIKE. O AND I'LL UPDATE SOON. PROMISE.

EMO!SMILES

ASHLEY

CHLOE POV

Me and Tori ran up the stairs.

"Ooo, I have a perfect song for you to show your darkerside.' she wrote on the paper. I raised an eyebrow. 'Haunted by Evanescence'. i nodded. i loved that song. and it would sooo top there song. Saliva is amazing really it is Always is an awesome song but come on this is Evanescence!

Tori handed me a black mini skirt and a black tanktop that said in big white letters Evanescence. i grabbed a pair of combat boots and slipped tem on as Tori gave me thick black outlines with her liquid eyeliner. (She said it was a must.) She got dresser in the same outfit it was just dark purple.

She walked down smirking at the guys as she put on the song. Slowly swaying my hips with everystep i came out singing.

*Long lost words whisper slowly to me.

~(Tori) Still can't find what keeps me here. When all this time i've been so hollow inside.

*(I know your still there.)

*~ Watching me and wanting me I can feel you pull me down

~Fearing you,

* loving you I glanced over a Derek he was looking into my eyes i glanced a Simon. I had the urge to smack him he was staring at my chest. thankfully though Derek smacked him on the back of the head.

*~ I won't let you pull me down

* Hunting you, i can smell you alive. Closing my eyes Your heart beat pounding in my head

*~Watching me and wanting me

I can feel you pull me down

*Saving me, I looked directly at derek when singing this.

~raping me,

*~watching me

~Watching me and wanting me I can feel you pull me down Fearing you,

* loving you

*~I won't let you pull me down

Before We could continue Simon stood.

"Ok yeah we get it now get off the stage bitches and watch how its done."

I cocked my head eyes flashing to Tori. She smirked and handed me a heavy book from the table. While Simon was flipping through songs, back to us. I threw it at his head.

"OW!"

Tori laughed so hard she was crying and Derek was trying to contain his laughter but it wasn't working very well. I jumped up onto the table.

"Who's the bitch now," I taunted. Dancing around. Tori jumped up with me we danced around on the table singing "ooo Simon is a bitch o yes he is Simon is my bitch."

needless to say he was not happy, he was even pouting. i pointed that out to Tori and we doubled over in laughter.

"O...o...my JESUS..." Tori said trying to stand with out falling

I was grabbing my sides "OMIGOD it hurts!' i said between laughes.

Simon stomped over to the CD's and looked through it. Derek was shaking his head at us laughing.

YESSSSH I KNOW IT'S SHORT BUT IT'S BETTER THAN NOTHING. WHAT SONG DO YOU THINK SIMON'S GOING TO SING? BTW IT'S GOING TO BE TO CHLOE.

LOVE YOU

EMO!SMILES

ASHLEY


	4. DIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!

Okay so this may be short but it's just to tide you over. Wrote this song on the fly. So yeah you wont know it unless you're a mind reader. And please don't use it!

**I OWN SONG**

**BTW IT"S SCREAMO**

He put the song on. Instantly I knew what it was. Tears started pooling in my eyes.

SIMON: Did you know all along? That you didn't want me. Why would you want to hurt me? YOU WALK AROUND LIKE YOU'RE THE SHIT. BUT you aren't. GET YOU FUCKING SHIT OUT OF MY HOUSE BITCH!"

He continued to look at me. A Tear rolled down my cheek. "Why don't you just fuck off and die? WHHHHHYYY? All my problems started with you."

He looked at DEREK.

"YOU MADE HER LEAVE. How couldn't you see. SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

I cut him off

"HOW COULD YOU?" Tears flowing "I WROTE THAT DAMN SONG! It's about when my mom died and Dad was never around!" I ran up the stairs before running right back down and kicking him in a not nice place. I grabbed TORI"S hand and danced on/around him. "SIMON IS A DICK! O YES HE IS BUT GIRL YOU KNOW HE DON"T HAVE SHIT!" WE SANG TOGETHER  
I slapped him hard and sang the last part of the song "I DON"T NEED THIS SHIT. GO FUCK OFF AND DIE JUST LEEEEEEEEEAVE AND DDDDDDDDDDIIIIEEEE!"

Me and TORI went upstairs to change.


	5. Monster

I am SORRRRRYYYY I haven't updated I got a new lapop so itll be going faster no ok? The song idea for this chapter came from so thank her she's also been bugging me like everytime shes talking to me on fb so like a good BFF IM UPDATING.

Chloe

We changed into the clothes we were going to sing for Hero. Just some camo shirts with black skinny jeans. But when we when down there. Derek told us to sit. Simon saw me and scurried to a safer distance.

Music flowed through the room. I knew this song very well, and of course Derek was going to sing it :0

**The secret side of me, I never let you see **We all stared at him. He barely got into the song and his voice was melting me. He was even better then before **I keep it caged but I can't control it **He looked me in the eyes fully showing that he was warning ME ** So stay away from me the beast is ugly I feel the rage and I just can't hold it** this song was perfect. With everyword I could see the wolf more clearly in his eyes. We were really good friends though (not that I would admit) I wanted more than that, he was warning me not to get close b/c he didn't know if he could trust the wolf.** It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls **His emerald eyes going from hard to melting into liquid** It comes awake and I can't control it**

I stood and stared singing with him **Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end? **

Chloe~ **I feel it deep within, its just beneath the skin I must confess that I feel like a monster**

We were communicating through the song. Both knowing what each line was meaning to us personaly.

Derek~ ** I hate what I've become, the nightmares just begun I must confess that I feel like a monster**

Both~ **I, I feel like a monster x1**

Chloe~ **It's hiding in the dark, its teeth are razor sharp There's no escape for me it wants my soul it wants my heart**

D~ **No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream**

Both~ **Maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster**

Chloe~ **I've gotta loose control, heres something radical**

Both~ **I must confess that I feel like a monster I, I feel like a monster x 3**

By now we were both kindof out of breath. We stood close just looking at each other. Hundreds of emotions flickering in our eyes

Ok I know I skipped the parts like the chours but I wanted to get this up for u guys. Sooo did u like?


End file.
